AGORA OU NUNCA
by Cissy Belly Black
Summary: É o último ano deles em Hogwarts,ou eles aproveitam ou nunca mais!
1. Mudanças

Os Marotos,Agora ou Nunca!

Cap1:Mais Hein?

Novamente ela estava se arrumando para ir a Hogwarts,naquelas férias tudo pareceu tão...distante ,nebuloso, mais sombrio que o normal. Também, como não seria assim, Voldemort o grande bruxo das trevas, agora tinha seguidores.Os Comensais Da Morte.Aquele nome dava arrepios bruxos em plena conciência se orgulhavam em matar, torturar, acabar com quem era nascido trouxa, e até mesmo os trouxas. Mas ela agora retornaria a Hogwarts e dalí a um ano seria formada e seguiria a carreira de Medibruxa. Sempre fora seu sonho. Mesmo quando não sabia de seus poderes, queria ser médica, ajudar as pessoas. E com essa guerra as pessoas estavam mesmo precisando de ajuda.

-Lily querida,vamos senão você se atrasa! - ouviu a mãe chamar que exagerada eram só...OH MERLIN faltavam vinte minutos para as dez e ela nem tinha notado

-TO INDO MÃE!-aquele ano não tinha começado muito bem

-Vamos Lily entre no carro!-agora era seu pai que a apressava, não era culpa dele. Ela é quem tinha se atrasado!

Seguiram para a estação de King Cross, rápido. Muito rápido. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as dez. Ela tinha mesmo que correr

-Tchau querida, e escreva!- a sr. Evans disse apressada- Tome cuidado meu amor!

-Pode deixar mãe! E Te amo pai - com isso deu um beijo em cada um e saiu em disparada para a plataforma 9 ³/4 entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

Pluf. Tinha passado, vários pais se despediam chorando e o trem já esteva prestes a partir, com primeiranistas assustados, veterenos animados e entediados, suas amigas, e bem...os Marotos

-E agora cade aquele bando de malucas? - Ela passava pelos corredores procurando as amigas,Emmeline,Alice e Dorcas- Tomara que elas não tenham ido com os...

-Lils!-Alice.Ufa.pelo menos alguém estava no trem!

-Oi Lice, quanto tempo! - disse a ruiva enquanto se abraçavam- E aí, já encontraram uma cabine?

- Já sim! Você demorou nós já estavamos preocupadas!- Alice pôs as mãos na cintura em sinal de descaso

-É...mas vamos pra cabine ou não?

-'Bora lá!

Alice e Lílian eram amigas desde o primeiro ano.Assim como era com Emmeline e Dorcas. Alice ou Lice,era baixinha e morena do rosto muito bondoso e olhos negros de uma infinita emoção e cheios de carinho. Emmeline era loira tinha uma beleza clássica com olhos azuis tristes e lindos,de uma tradicional familia bruxa, um tanto desbocada mas muito bonita. Dorcas era a doida,também era loira,mas como as amigas costumavam dizer seus cachinhos eram de 'anjo', diferente dos cabelos lisissimos de Emmeline, tinha olhos verdes, um verde tom de água também muito bonitos. Lílian ou Lily,tinha cabelos da cor do fogo e olhos de esmeraldas. Juntas eram sem sombra de dúvidas um dos grupos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, é claro que nessa lista apareciam As irmãs Black tanto as Sonserinas quanto Andrômeda da Corvinal, mas quem ligava!

-Finalmente Lice! -Emmeline estava na porta da cabina com uma expressão muito séria no rosto- Achei que você tinha se perdido!

-Calma Emm- disse sabendo que a amiga odiava que pedissem calma -É que eu não achava a Lils!

-Ah,então tá - era incrível como Emmeline mudava de humor rápido - Lils! Que bom te ver amiga!

-É bom te ver também Emm! Tava com muitas saudades!

-Vamos entrar vai Lils, antes que a Lice se perca de novo!

-Ei! Eu não me perdi!

Entraram na cabine ainda rindo da cara de Alice .Lílian tinha amigas de verdade. Doidas, mas de verdade.

-Meu Lírio!-Oh não,' Merlin não deixe que o dono dessa voz seja...'

-Potter?-Lílian tinha a boca aberta, o que Potter,aliás TODOS os marotos estavam fazendo ali?

-Surpresa minha flor?

-EU NÃO SOU SUA FLOR POTTER!-O ano mal tinha começado e ela já estava gritando-E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

-Foi o Remus quem nos chamou-só aí ela notou Sirius e seu sorriso despedaçador de corações sentado no banco perto da janela-Mas se você quiser que nós saiamos...

-Não...imagina -Lílian estava roxa de vergonha, quem era ela pra expulsar alguém de uma cabine-Desde que você Potter, -e se virou para Tiago- Não venha com brincadeiras idiotas!

-Como queira, meu Lírio do campo!-disse Tiago estremamente galanteador beijando sua mão

-POTTER!

A viagem toda para Hogwarts seguiu assim, Tiago e Lílian discutindo, Remus lendo, Sirius sendo a atenção principal das meninas contando suas histórias mirabolantes de como fugiu de casa, e Pedro atrás da mulher dos doces .Típica ida a Hogwarts.

-Nós estamos chegando- Sirius falou de repente- Vamos

-Vamos aonde? -Tiago o olhava com uma expressão confusa

-Como aonde Pontas? -Sirius puxava Tiago e Remus- Elas tem que se trocar!

-Ah tá -Tiago finalmente tinha entendido e Remus já estava lá fora

20 minutos depois...

-Pronto, vocês já podem...- Emmeline parou no meio da frase, os marotos estavam do lado de fora, já trocados e prontos para descer- Como vocês se trocaram?

-Ué! -Sirius não tinha entendido- Tiramos uma roupa e colocamos outra!

Emmeline estava prestes a bater em Sirius

-Não é isso Sirius -Lilian disse entrando na frente- Vocês se trocaram no corredor?

Os sorrisos de Sirius e Tiago foram instantâneos, Pedro pareceu não entender, e Remus só faltou enfiar a cara no livro de tanta vergonha que o comentário o fez passar

-Não -Sirius disse com falso desgosto- Eu até queria dar um show para os primeiranistas, mas o Aluado não deixou!

TooF

O livro de Remus tinha atingido em cheio a cabeça de Sirius, e pela cara do cachorro, tinha doido bastante.

-Ai seu lo...- Sirius começou a frase e Remus ficou branco feito um papel -LOUCO!

Nenhuma das meninas entendeu a reação de Remus,mas ficou por isso mesmo.O trem já estava parando e a confusão para ocupar as carruagens começou .Sem mais problemas foram divididos os grupos, Lily,Alice,Frank Longbottom e Tiago tinham ido em uma carruagem, Sirius,Remus,Emmeline e Dorcas na outra**((a autora vai ignorar o traidor!))**.Estavam mais uma vez indo para o castelo, para o último ano.Aquele que definiria suas vidas.

O banquete iria ser servido de costume,após a escolha das casas para os primeiranistas

-Esses piralhos só servem pra atrapalhar! -Sirius brandou a mesa da Grifinória

-Sirius!- Lilian não gostava que falassem dos novatos- Eles não atrapalham em nada!Nem entraram ainda!

-Por isso mesmo, estão demorando e atrasando a comida!

-Credo Black- Emmeline disse rindo- Parece que não tem comida em casa!

-Ei!- Tiago não gostou do comentário- Ela tá morando na minha casa!

-Opa, -Emmeline disse ainda rindo- Foi mal!

-Agora calem os bicos, que vai começar a seleção- Lilian falou, e quando ela mandava que calassem a boca, ou calavam ou enfrentavam O escândalo.

Todos os alunos foram selecionados, naquele ano o número de alunos havia diminuido, não o número de novatos, mas o total, já que muitos pais tiraram seus filhos da escola com medo dos ataques.

-Bem Alunos,-Não era o profº Dippet que estava fazendo o discursso aquele ano, era o professor de transfigurações Alvo Dumbledore- Estamos passando por momentos difíceis,no mundo bruxo e aqui em Hogwarts,o Profº Dippet encontrasse adoentado,e por esse motivo eu assumirei a direção da escola nos próximos meses

As reações no Salão foram as mais diversas, alguns aplaudiram,outros não sabiam o que fazer e os Sonserinos simplesmente ignoraram.

-Bem,alguns avisos,esse ano teremos novas companhias,alunos de Beauxbatons e Drumstrang farão intercâmbio aqui em Hogwarts,e antes de mais nada que eles entrem e sejam selecionados

Ao acabar de pronunciar essas palavras,as portas do salão se abriram,e em torno de 20 alunos entraram.Uma garota em especial chamou atenção de Tiago

-Ei Sirius-ela sussurrava para o amigo-Olha aquela garota de Beauxbatons,ela tem os olhos da Lily!

Sirius se virou e viu,no meio do salão estava uma morena de olhos tão verdes quanto os de Lílian,orbes que pareciam esmeraldas,mas cabelos negros presos em um coque volumoso,o que indicava que a garota tinha cabelos longos.

O professor Slughorn foi até a frente dos alunos com o chapéu seletor nas mão,iria começar a seleção.

-Um passo a frente Andeuis,Matt-E um garoto loiro foi até o banco,se sentou e o chapéu gritou LUFA-LUFA-Cooper,Henri!-outro garoto de Beauxbatons, esse loiro, foi até o banquinho e depois selecionado para a casa dos leões

E assim foi até um nome muito conhecido,chamar atenção de todos no salão

-Hohoho o que temos aqui?Evans,Amanda!

A garota das orbes de esmeralda foi até o banquinho e aguardou até que o chapéu a selecionasse.Na mesa da Grifinória jazia uma Lily perplexa,o que sua ela estava fazendo ali?

-Lily-Sirius a cutucou e a fez sair do transe-Você a conhece?

-Conheço-E se virou para o moreno-É minha prima!

O chapéu finalmente resolveu se pronunciar-GRIFINÓRIA!E a mesa de grifinória explodiu em urros de felicidade.Enquanto a garota caminhava até o lugar vago.Do lado de Lílian.

-Lilian?-A morena pareceu assustada

-A-Amanda?-Lílian estava ainda perplexa.Mas não haviam dúvidas,só ela e a prima tinham aqueles olhos.Não podia ser outra pessoa-Você é uma bruxa?

-Não-a morena respondeu de chofre-Sou um duende!

As duas riram,não era motivo para que ficassem bravas.Amanda sempre fora assim,do tipo PERGUNTA IDIOTA,TOLERÂNCIA ZERO!Mesmo assim quando mais novas eram melhores amigas,só se separaram quando Amanda foi estudar na França e Lilian continuara na Inglaterra.

-A gente já conversa,é que eu quero ver o fim da seleção Mandy.

-Sem problemas eu também-disse desviando o olhar já que dois garotos na mesa não paravam de olhar na sua direção e comentar.

-Nicholaysh,Cecília-o professor Slughorn chamou

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanho amendoados, foi até o banquinho e o chapéu disse-SONSERINA!

A mesa da Sonserina não era tão animada quanto a da Grifinória mais saldou a nova integrante da casa com salvas de palmas e o professor prosseguiu com a seleção até a última aluna de Beauxbatons ser chamada

-Weasley,Charlotte!-uma menina ruiva com cabelos num tom mais claro que o padrão da família Weasley foi até o professor,sentou-se no banquinho e esperou até que o chapéu gritasse para todo o salão-GRIFINÓRIA!

Novamente a mesa da Grifinória explodiu,não só os alunos de Hogwarts,mas também os de Beauxbatons que foram para aquela casa.

-Ei prazer,Sirius Black-disse o moreno comprimentando o novo colega-E esses são,Tiago Potter e Remus Lupin-agora apontando para os amigos.

O rapaz loiro os cumprimentou com a mesma intensidade que Sirius mas um olhar que parecia buscar alguém na multidão.E encontrou.

-Charrlotti!Que boum que esstamoss na messsma casssa!-disse saudando a amiga que tinha acabado de chegar a mesa.

-É muito bom mesmo Henri!Aliás,a Amanda também está aqui,não é?-disse a ruiva buscando a amiga

-Charlly!Henri!-a morena pulou nas costas dos amigos-Quer dizer que somos todos da casa rubro e dourada?

-Sim senhorita, Madame Evans!-Charlotte disse ainda rindo com o ataque da amiga-E parece que você já fez amizades né?

-É a minha prima!Ela também é bruxa!-Amanda tinha um sorriso de um lado a outro do rosto quando notou o olhar nada discreto de um belo moreno.-Quem é aquele?

-Axxo que disserram que se shamavan Sirrius Black e Tiago Potterr,nom me recordu muito beim.

-Acho que ouvi meu nome!-Sirius disse se aproximando do grupo-Com um sotaque mais ouvi!Sirius Aldebaran Black,muito prazer-disse beijando a mão de Amanda num gesto galante.

-Amanda Evans-ela se pronunciou tirando a mão-Essa á Charlotte Weasley e esse Henri Cooper.

-Muito prazer,e...-Sirius ia recomeçar com aquele papinho mas não pode

-Olá meu amor.-era Lúcius Malfoy,na mesa da Grifinória,que falava e se referindo a Amanda

A morena na mesma hora teve um sorriso iluminado e pulou nos braços do garoto,pelo jeito eles se conheciam muito bem.Pelo beijo que trocaram.Um beijo que fez com que todo salão olhasse.Aquele era Lúcius Malfoy o garoto mais preconceituoso em relação a nascidos trouxas que já foi visto,abraçado,ou melhor, beijando uma nascida trouxa!Ainda mais como sobrenome Evans.

-Senti sua falta-Amanda disse quando o loiro soltou seus lábios-Faz tempo que não nos falamos!

-Eu sei,fui um namorado relapso,-disse ainda mirando o rosto da garota e entrelassando as mãos-Mas tenho certeza que posso compensar isso.-e fez menção a voltar a beija-lá mais não conseguiu

-Oh Lúcius,não me faça vomitar com o cheiro dessa sangue ruim imunda em você!-Bellatrix Black e os outros Sonserinos tinham chegaram até a mesa da grifinória.O mesmo grupinho de sempre-Vai infectar todo o salão comunal desse jeito!

-Cale-se Bellatrix!-Lúcius não paracia ter gostado nada da ofensa-Essa-disse mostrando Amanda-É minha namorada,e espero que você a trate muito bem!

-Fique esperando então!-dito isso ela saiu do Salão acompanhada dos outros Sonserinos,e de Narcissa muito abalada.

-Não ligue pra ela-e fez sinal para se referir a Bellatrix-Nada vai te acontecer,enquanto eu estiver por perto

-Tá bem,-Amanda concordou e deu um beijo rápido no loiro-Agora,já tenho que ir,nem sei onde é o salão comunal!

-Nos vemos amanhã?-Lúcius disse à abraçando pela cintura quando notou que estavam sendo observados.

-Claro!Tchau Lúcius!

Se despediram e seguiram com os colegas, o ano mal tinha começado mas iria render muito.

**Oie povu!Fic nova atual e fofix varios casais e um pouquinho de tudo!Em especial para _Fezinha Evans e Charlotte Weasley_!Amo Vocês!Bjusssssssss e não deixem de comentar!**


	2. Depois sou eu!

Cap 2:Agora ou nunca

Todos voltaram para seus salões comunais,cansados e no mínimo surpresos com a cena do salão.Afinal,não era todo dia que Lúcius Malfoy,o príncipe da Sonserina chamando alguém de amor.Ainda mais se tratando de uma nascida-trouxa.Ou como ele própio chamava uma "SANGUE-RUIM"

-Repete-Emmeline pedia pela trigésima vez-Você é a namorada de Lúcius Malfoy?

-É-a morena começava a perder a paciência com aquela garota-Eu e o Lúcius namoramos a dois anos,quando ele foi pra França e a gente se conheçeu!

-O que isso tem de estranho?-Charlotte outra Beauxbatons que foi para Grifinória perguntou-Ele é tão legal com a gente!

-Legal?Como assim legal?-Alice estava chocada-Ele é o maior idiota que eu já vi!

-CHEGA!-Amanda já não aguentava mais-Ela é MEU namorado,e ninguém tem NADA a ver com isso!-E saiu subindo para os dormitórios

-Acho que ela ficou brava-Lílian não parecia feliz com aquela situação-Se ela acha que ele é bom...ou se ele a deixa feliz,é isso o que importa né?

-Eu também acho-Charlotte disse decididamente olhando para o grupo de amigas-Eu vi como eles são,em Beauxbatons!Eles se gostam de verdade!

Todas ficaram caladas,não havia simplismente como aceitar aquele fato.E muito menos entender.Se eles se gostavam,nada poderia ser feito!As atenções foram desviadas de Amanda,quando no salão comunal entraram quatro gorotos rindo alto,OS MAROTOS

-Eles aprontaram!-Alice disse num súbito

-Que eles aprontaram é óbvio-Dorcas que estava calada decidiu se pronunciar-A grande pergunta,é O QUE eles aprontaram.

-Quem liga?-Emmeline fez com que quase todas rissem do seu comentário

-Eu ligo!-Lilían disse mais rapidamente se calou.

-Liga é Lily?-Emmeline ergueu uma sombrancelha-Por que você se importa?

Um beco sem saída _"Pensa burra,quem mandou abrir a boca!" _

-Ora por que Emm!-ela sempre tinha uma resposta-Eu sou monitora,e isso é responsabilidade

Os quatro pareciam ter ouvido a conversa,e vinham até elas.Sorrisos marotos devidamentes colocados nos rostos

-Olá lindas senhoritas!-Sirius disse se sentando no colo de Emmeline-Está gostando da Grifinória Charlotte?

-É,tô sim,até agora já vi até um barraco!-todos riram,até Lílian

-Realmente-Remus pareceu pensativo-É um lugar bem animado!

Aquela seria uma noite normal na torre da Grifinória,cheia de piadas e brincadeiras,é tinha tudo pra ser uma noite normal...

-Bem,eu vou dormir que já tá muito tarde e amanhã tem aula!-Tiago se levantou-Boa Noite Emm,Lice,Dorcas,Charlly e Evans.

-Do que você me chamou Potter?-não só Lílian mas todos ali ficaram boquiabertos

-Evans,-disse gesticulando-Você sempre me pediu não é?Então...

-Ah...Claro-Lílian tinha os olhos arregalados-Bem,-disse se levantando-Eu também já vou indo

Subiram um a um aos dormitórios.No salão apenas Sirius e Remus conversavam

-Aluado,o que você acha que deu no Pontas?

-Sinceramente,não tenho idéia!-Remus disse intrigado-Mas,deixa quieto né!Vamos subir?

-Não,não tô com sono-disse o moreno se levantando-Vou dar uma volta por aí.Boa noite lobinho!

-Boa noite Sirius.

Ele não estava realmente com sono,o moreno pegou o Mapa do Maroto e saiu do salão,tudo deserto e sombrio,como ele gostava._"Mas o que é isso?"_Sirius havia visto no mapa,sua prima saindo do salão comunal e indo em direção ao terceiro andar.Onde outro pontinho era mostrado **Lúcius Malfoy.**

_"Mas que diabos eles estão fazendo?"_se perguntava enquanto se emcaminhava para o terceiro andar.Ao chagar lá viu o que menos esperava.

Narcissa estava praticamente sentada no colo do loiro,literalmente se engolindo com ele.

_"Depois o canalha sou eu!"_Guardou o mapa no bolso e voltou para o salão comunal,já tinha visto demais

Ainda no terceiro andar...

-Sai daqui sua louca!-Lúcius dizia empurrando Narcissa-Por Slyntherin!Você não se dá ao respeito não Black!

A loira estava chocada,nunca tinha sido rejeitada.Ela e Lúcius a um ano se encontravam as escondidas,e nesses encontros sempre teve o que queria,não apenas beijos.

-Como é Lúcius?-ela não compreendia a situação-Por que?Como?

-Depois ficam bravas quando são chamadas de burras!-Lúcius cobria o rosto com as mão enquanto falava-Se você não percebeu,eu tenho uma namorada!

-E daí?

-E daí,que eu não preciso de você!

-Quer dizer que é assim Lúcius?-Narcissa gritava-Só sexo?E quando você não precisa de mim?Um tchau?

-Exatamente

-Eu te odeio!

O loiro não se abalou,continuou sentado no chão,onde estava antes de Narcissa chegar.Não era loucamente apaixonado pela namorada,só precisava de um motivo pra se livrar daquela doida.Lúcius nunca fora um garoto...bom,exatamente por isso era chamado de príncipe da Sonserina.Tinha tudo que qualquer outro sonserino pudesse desejar,dinheiro,linhagem pura,beleza e todas as mulheres que quisesse.Namorava Amanda a dois anos quando fora a França para fazer uma visita aos avós.Não pelo fato de estar namorando alguém,deixou de...aproveitar a vida em Hogwarts,Narcissa era só mais uma das garotas que ele usava para passar o tempo.A diferença estava em ela ser uma Black,assim se alguém soubesse de suas... aventuras,concerteza haveria um casamento,e não era isso que ele queria.

_Já no salão comunal da Grifinória..._

-Depois sou eu o cachorro,o safado,o mulherengo!-Sirius entou reclamando pelo salão

-Nossa!Descrição completa hein?-Remus que estava em uma das poltronas caçoava

-Ah,eu não tinha te visto Aluado-e rumou até a outra poltrona vazia-É que eu vi uma coisa e não sei se conto.

-Essa 'coisa' envolve uma garota?-Remus havia deixado o livro que lia e observava atentamente o amigo.

-Na verdade,duas-o moreno suspirou cansado-E um babaca!

-E o babaca em questão é você?

-Dessa vez não.

-Tá se não é você...

-É o Malfoy!

-Agora já basta!-Amanda desceu a escadas do dormitório de onde escutava toda a conversa.Não era possível que em toda aquela escola,só soubessem falar mal do seu namorado.Aquilo tinha ido longe demais-Quem você acha que é Black pra falar mal do Lúcius?

-Abaixe o tom comigo Evans!-Sirius também estava em pé agora e falava consideravenmente alto-Você não sabe quem eu sou,não sabe o que eu sei,e pelo visto não sabe quem é Lúcius Malfoy!

-Ao contrário do que você e o resto dessa maldita escola acham-a morena retomou o folego antes de prosseguir-Lúcius Malfoy é o garoto mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci!

-Eu estava certo-o garoto sorriu vitorioso-Você realmente não sabe quem é Lúcius Malfoy.

-Eu sei de uma coisa-ela se aproximava e falava cada vez mais baixo-Ele é muito superior a você Black!-Amanda se virou e subiu as escadas,deixando Sirius e Remus abobalhados no salão comunal

-Sirius?-Remus tinha a voz hesitante-O que você viu?

-Vi o Malfoy-Remus ergueu uma sombrancelha,mas o moreno continuou-O Malfoy e a minha prima Narcissa.

_**Hello!Cissy again!Bem essa fis está sendo oferecida a duas lindas meninas!Fezinha Evans e Charlotte Weasley!mas só a Fezinha comentou,então... esse Cap é especail pra ela!Bjuxxxxx flor!Leiam e deixem reviews por favore!O Msn tá no profile!E**_

_**FuI**_


End file.
